Confessions, Secrets and Surprises
by amanda hopeless romantic
Summary: The title speaks for itself, an InuXKag story featuring confessions of love, attempted rape, breaking prayer beads, and much more. Oh, and Kagome changing into a...oh better not give it away.
1. PreBirthday Talks

**Hey, everyone! I'm back..after a year hiatus Anyway I redid some of the chapters and I hope to have the next chapter up by Wednesday. For those of you that read my other stories, I will be updating those to**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…maybe one day**

**Note: The Inu-gang have defeated Naraku and there are only three shards left to get (two which Kouga has).**

**Chapter One: Pre-birthday talks**

The Inu-gang was about to set out one morning, when Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, can I go home?"

Inuyasha looked at her, _She usually doesn't ask, I wonder what's up._ "Why?" he inquired.

"Well, it's my eighteenth birthday tomorrow and it's a big deal in my time, so I was hoping to spend it with my family. I know my mom really wants be back, "explained Kagome.

"Well I guess," Responded Inuyasha, "but only one-

He was cut off as Kagome hugged him, "Oh, thank-you, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed happily.

He noticed Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala watching them with interest, so he blushed slightly and said, "Feh, whatever."

Miroku was about say something to embarrass both Inuyasha and Kagome, when we saw the warning looking he was getting from Sango, so instead he inquired, "Shall we head back to Kaede's village then?

Everyone nodded, and then Sango, Miroku and Shippo got on to Kilala and Kagome got on Inuyasha's back.

About ten minutes later, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Depends what it is," remarked Inuyasha.

_Well here goes nothing. _Thought Kagome, and then asked, "Do you want to come back with me?"

Inuyasha was not suspecting that, so he almost missed the tree branch, "What?" he asked as he regained his balance.

"I was kind of hoping you'd come with me..back to my time..It would mean a lot to me.. if you were with me on my birthday." She explained, "So will you come?"

_Duh, I had plans on coming anyway..but I won't tell her that. _"Yeah, if you're sure you want me there." He remarked.

"There's nothing I'd want more," responded Kagome._ I can't believe he agreed! _She thought happily.

An hour or so later, Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Kagome's house.

"Where is everyone?" Inuyasha asked, as he sniffed the air, smelling for their scents.

Kagome answered, "Probably out buying party supplies. Come on let's go up stairs, so I can unpack and repack my backpack," and then she headed up stairs.

Inuyasha followed her up the stairs silently, while he thought _Why do I suddenly feel so nervous...Oh, right_ _because Kagome and I are her house by ourselves..I got to stop hanging around that crooked monk; he's starting to rub off on me!_

_Wow, Inuyasha and I have the place to ourselves…wait, why am I thinking stuff like that? Oh, great I'm getting as bad as Miroku! _Thought Kagome, as she went into her room and began to unpack her back pack. _I just have to keep busy until mom and the others get back. _She tried to reassure herself.

Inuyasha sat down on Kagome's bed and then stared at Kagome and thought, _God, she's beautiful…my lovely Kagome…wait, MY KAGOME!? Where the hell did that come from!?_

_Oh, great he's staring at me..that can't be good. _She thought and then asked, "Why are you staring at me?" as she picked out some new clothes to pack.

"I'm not staring!" Inuyasha yelled and looked away.

Kagome rolled hers and thought. _He was probably imaging Kikyo or something.. _Suddenly she thought of something, so she inquired, "Inuyasha, we've almost collected all the jewel shards. So what are we going to do once the jewel is whole again?"

_WE..why did she just say we? Maybe she wants us to stay together..no, who would ever care for filthy half demon? Not even Kikyo cared for me as a half demon.._He thought and then replied, "What do you want, Kagome?"

She was a little taken back by the question, but answered softly, "I'd like to stay with you," and then looked at him.

_WHAT…Did she just say that? Maybe she does care about me..okay, but what do I say now? Well she was honest with me, so I will be honest with her. _Inuyasha thought and then finally answered, "I'd like that too, Kagome"

_Oh my God, he wants to stay with me! _She thought and then exclaimed, "Oh, Inuyasha!" and hugged him, almost knocking him over. What surprised her even more was that he hugged her back.

"Promise you'll never leave me," she whispered to him.

He whispered, "I promise."

"Me too," she whispered back.

Then they looked into each others eyes, then they got closer and closer…and then—Kagome's mom walked in.

"Oh, Kagome, honey you're home," said Mrs. H, and then looked at Inuyasha, "Nice to see you, Inuyasha."

Kagome responded, "Hi mom, yes we're back and Inuyasha is staying for my birthday."

Kagome's mom's eyes went wide, as she exclaimed, "HE IS?"

Kagome looked worriedly at her mother and asked, "That's okay right?"

"Well…of course…but, dear I need to talk to you about something." Mrs. H said, "Let's go talk in my room. Please excuse us, Inuyasha. Sota is downstairs setting up, if you want to go help him."

"Keh," said Inuyasha and went downstairs.

Kagome and her mom went into her mom's room. Her mother sat down in an arm chair and signaled for Kagome to sit on the bed.

Kagome sat down on the bed and asked, "What is it mom?"

Her mom looked at her and answered, "For the past eighteen years I've lied to you, Kagome."

"How so?" she inquired.

"That man you thought was your father isn't. He's Sota's father, but not yours," replied her mother.

"What?!" exclaimed Kagome.

Kagome's mother looked at her, and replied, "I so sorry Kagome, I wanted to tell you so many times, but I just couldn't do it."

"Its okay mom, I mean I barely knew dad-I mean Souta's dad anyway." commented Kagome and then gulped, afraid to ask the next logical question, but she did. "Who is my dad though?"

"When I was fifteen, I pulled into the same well as you and when I got out of the well I was kidnapped by spider demons. Anyway, it was your father that saved me from the spider demon," explained her mother.

"Why did you wait until today to tell me?" inquired Kagome.

"Tonight is the night the spell wares off," replied her mother.

"What spell?" asked Kagome.

Her mom responded, "The spell that keeps your demon blood dormant. You are a half demon, Kagome; a half dog demon to be exact.

"WHAT!?" Kagome exclaimed.

**Well that's it for the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**By the way, Inuyasha and Kagome have been traveling for three years, so that's why they are nicer to each other now. Just thought I'd clear that up for people.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	2. Telling Inuyasha

**Chapter Two: Telling Inuyasha**

When Inuyasha heard Kagome scream, he ran upstairs and barged into Kagome's mom's room, knocking down the door in the process.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

_Aww…he reminds me so much of Kagome's father. Pretending to be rough and uncaring, but deep down they're just big softies. _Thought Mrs. H, _I guess I shouldn't be worried about how all this will affect Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. I'm sure they'll be fine and Inuyasha will accept Kagome just as she does him._

Unfortunately though, Kagome thought other wise. So when she saw Inuyasha, she screamed, "YOU! GET OUT!"

Inuyasha looked utterly confused, "huh?"

"GET OUT NOW! GO BACK TO THE FEUDAL ERA AND WAIT FOR ME!" ordered Kagome.

"What?" asked a very baffled Inuyasha, "I thought you wanted me here?" _What the hell is wrong with her?_

"GO OR I'LL S-I-T YOU TO HELL OR FARTHER!" yelled Kagome.

That was all Inuyasha needed to hear and he was out the window, but not before looking back at Kagome with a look of pain, sorrow and hurt in his eyes.

After Kagome saw that look, she sat down on the bed and began to cry. _What have I done? Now he'll hate me! Why did this have to happen?_

"Dear, why did you do that?" inquired Kagome's mom, as she sat beside her daughter, "You'll have to tell him sometime."

She hugged her mom and cried even harder, and then replied, "I can't then he really will hate me! I can't go back there, EVER!"

"NO, I won't allow you to just runaway," said Kagome's mom seriously.

"But mom…" started Kagome.

Kagome's mom continued, "Darling, I know he cares about you, so don't worry about this. He'll care for you the same way he does now, even if you are a hanyou.

Kagome thought about what her mom said and came to a conclusion. _Mom's right, I have to tell him he deserves to know the truth…more than anyone else. _She thanked her mother for the advice, and then raced back to the feudal era.

Inuyasha wasn't hard to find, he was sulking in the sacred tree as he always did.

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome, from the ground.

_She's back already..but that was only fifteen minutes. _"What do you want?" snapped Inuyasha, jumping down from his tree.

Kagome remarked sincerely, "I'm sorry about before, I kind of freaked out."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, I freaked out big time, but that's not the point! The point is..there's something I have to tell you," said Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you. You see I'm kind of scared to tell you, because of how it might affect our friendship," admitted Kagome.

"You know you can tell me anything, Kagome," said Inuyasha, moving closer to Kagome. "So what is it?"

"I'm a hanyou," said Kagome flatly, "A dog hanyou."

Inuyasha gaped, "WHAT? You? You're a…a…" _She's a hanyou…like me. Wait, why was she scared to tell me that? Maybe she's shamed to be one and didn't want to make me feel bad._

"I'll understand if you hate me and don't want to be around me anymore," remarked Kagome, tears coming to her eyes.

_Oh, that's why..she thinks that, just because I've told her I hate being a hanyou. The thing is I don't hate it anymore, not since I met Kagome. _He pulled Kagome into his embrace, "Baka, I can barely stand being without you, when you go to do those test things! I meant what I said before I want to stay with you, for as long as I can."

"Even if I am a hanyou?" sniffled Kagome, never wanting to leave his comforting embrace.

Inuyasha explained, "You were the one who taught me that being a hanyou is not something to be ashamed of and no matter what you are on the outside, you're still just Kagome to me on the inside."

Kagome smiled up at him, "Oh, Inuyasha I'm so happy to be a hanyou and that you accept me and still care about me."

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome softly on the lips, before he whispered, "It's more than that Kagome…I love you."

**DUM, DUM, DUM! Sorry to leave you hanging, but it's just so fun to write cliffhangers! I just couldn't resist, but I'll let you know one thing about the next chapter…it's very sad. Well until the next chapter!**

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	3. Cruel Fate

**Chapter 3:**** Cruel Fate **

Kagome stood there is shock for a couple minutes, a million things going through her mind. _He just say that he loved me? Why would he say that all of a sudden? Wait, he loves me! Yay! Now we can be together forever! Oh, what about the Shikon jewel? Does he still want become a full demon? What about Kikyo? Wasn't he supposed to go to hell with her? And where are we going to leave? Does he want to get married? Do we want kids, if so how many? Okay, Kagome you're getting a little ahead of yourself no..now think about what to say to Inuyasha.. _

Meanwhile Inuyasha also had a million things going through his mind. _Oh no, why hasn't she said anything yet? Maybe she hates me now. Oh no Kagome please don't hate me, I need you! She probably thinking of the best way to let me down easy…that's Kagome always thinking of others and rarely of herself. That's one of the thing I love about you. Heck, I love everything about you! Oh, wait what if she does love me, then what? Are we going to get married? Have kids? Shikon jewel is also a factor, which reminds me I should tell her I won't want to be a full demon anymore. If she does loves me, then we can be together forever, just like me Kikyo were supposed to be. Only it will be better, because its Kagome..wait, Kikyo..I promised her I'd go to hell with her. That means I can't be with Kagome.._

Just as Inuyasha realized that sad fact, Kagome exclaimed, "I love you too Inuyasha!" and then kissed him.

_SHE'S KISSING ME?!?!_ Thought Inuyasha, he tried to stop her and then think rationally of something to say…but the feel of Kagome's lips against his made the whole world feel right. He temporarily forgot all his problems, as he enjoyed the feeling of kissing Kagome back, and then his whole mind went blank.

At first Kagome was worried when Inuyasha stiffened and just stood there, as she kissed him. She was thinking of pulling away, when she felt his body relax and him kiss her back. _God this is nice…_thought Kagome, before her mind went blank.

_It never felt like that when I kissed Kikyo..maybe that's because I never really loved Kiky..oh, right, Kikyo..I guess I have to tell Kagome.._thought Inuyasha sadly.

"Kagome," he said quietly, breaking the kiss

_Why does he look so sad? What could be wrong_thought Kagome worriedly as she replied, "Yes?"

He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently before he said, "Kagome, I can't be with you. I do love you, more than anything in this world…but I made Kikyo a promise that I would go to hell with her once Naraku was defeated and the jewel as whole again. I don't want to go, there's nothing I'd rather do than spend my life with you. I just.. can't…" _Shit, why does this have to be so hard? I feel like my heart is being ripped to pieces.._Thought Inuyasha, almost on the verge of tears.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, as she thought, _No..no..NO! Why did this have to happen? We were supposed to be together for ever now..We just told each other we loved each othe..and now.._She was almost crying now, she could feel the tears about to fall..but something caught her attention. _Why does Inuyasha look so sad? Does he really not want to leave me? Then this must he tearing him apart inside, and if I cry it will only make things worse for him. Okay, Kagome you have to be strong, for Inuyasha's sake._

She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him, and then assured Inuyasha, "I understand Inuyasha. I know that you owe Kikyo your life and yeah I'll hate that you'll leave, but at least I'll know that you loved me." Her smile suddenly turned sly, as she added; "Besides we haven't collected all the shards yet, so we have all that time to be together."

The first part of her statement comforted him somewhat, it didn't make him forget the pain he felt about having to leave Kagome, but it certainly made him feel better knowing that she'd be alright. The second part of her statement, made him almost regret telling Kagome he loved her in the first.

"Kagome, if we became more than friends now I don't think I could leave you," commented Inuyasha.

_What__'s wrong with that..bad Kagome, thinking rationally! _Kagome told herself sternly.

"Okay, Inuyasha we'll just stay friends…but on two conditions," said Kagome.

_This must be so hard for her and she's being so strong. I guess I can do these two conditions…_thought Inuyasha, "Okay," he replied

Kagome started, "First you have to come back with me, because I still want you with me when I turn into a hanyou."

Inuyasha smirked at her and said, "I was going to do that anyway."

"And second.." Kagome took a deep breath and finished slowly, "..I want one more kiss,"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with shock, as he thought, _did she just say what I thought she said? Well I'd be more than happy to comply with that request._

He smirked again, a pulled her close to him, "I had plans on doing that too," he said and then kissed her.

Kagome smiled and then kissed him back. She wished with all her heart that she could stay like this forever and little did she know that Inuyasha was thinking the same thing.

When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived back at Kagome's house, only Kagome's mother was still awake.

"Oh, you two patched everything up, that's great!" exclaimed Kagome's mom.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed; oh, they'd patched things up all right.

"Well it's almost midnight," stated Kagome's mom.

Kagome inquired, "What's so important about midnight?"

Mrs. H answered, "Did I tell you dear, it's when you'll turn into a hanyou. So why don't we all go inside and wait together?"

"Mom, if it's okay I was hoping it could just me and Inuyasha," said Kagome blushing.

At Kagome's statement Kagome's mom smiled knowingly and Inuyasha blushed a deep red.

"Sure dear," she replied, and hugged her daughter and Inuyasha goodnight, "Good night you two, see you in the morning," and with that she went to bed.

"Well let's go upstairs," stated Kagome, took Inuyasha by the hand and then led him upstairs.

Once upstairs, they both sat in an uncomfortable silence as they waited for midnight to arrive.

Suddenly Inuyasha remarked, "Kagome, I think you're changing."

Kagome glanced at her clock; it read 11:59pm.

**That's all for this chapter, how'd you like my cliff-hanger? Well, see you next chapter!**

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	4. Training or Not?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, if I did Inuyasha and Kagome would be together already****… and so would Miroku and Sango.**

**Chapter Four: ****Training or Not?**

A bright light engulfed Kagome, temporarily blinding Inuyasha. At first he was worried, but Kagome's scent seemed calm so he didn't do anything rash, but he was thinking about it. _I wonder if she's okay. I should check..but maybe I shouldn't; her scent tells me she'd fine. I'll wait two more minutes, and then I'll do something.._

Finally, a minute or so later the light faded; revealing Hanyou Kagome.

"Well Inuyasha, what do you think?" asked Kagome nervously.

_Are 'just friends' allowed to say that the other looks even sexier than before? I don't think so_Inuyasha thought, while his brain tried to form completed sentences, but it just came out as "Um..you..you look..well, I think..you..that you..ah you look..um"

_Shit, say something you __dummy! Something, that's doesn't sound retarded!_

_Is it good or bad, that he's not answering? _Thought Kagome, as she gave up on Inuyasha and went to inspect herself in her mirror.

Kagome's hair now went down to her but, though it still kept its old raven color. Her human ears were gone and had been replaced by puppy-dog like ears that were stationed at the top of her head. _Yay, I have ears like Inuyasha; I was hoping I would! _Thought Kagome, and then noticed that she'd gotten a couple of inches taller (around the same height as Sango) and she had a little more cleavage now. She smiled at the last part, _maybe that's way Inuyasha keeps staring. _She giggled to herself, before yawning tiredly.

Inuyasha brain was more or less working again, "Okay, now it's time to go to bed, Kagome," ordered Inuyasha. "We have lots of training to do tomorrow and you need to be ready for it."

Kagome asked, "What training?"

Inuyasha replied, "I'm going to teach you all about being a half-demon. Now go to bed!"

Kagome smiled and said, "Okay, but as long as you sleep beside me."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away, but he didn't refuse. Moments later Inuyasha and Kagome were trying to sleep on Kagome's bed. Unfortunately, her bed wasn't meant for two people.

"Kagome, you're hair is right in my face!" complained Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "Men!" and then turned around, only to come face to face with Inuyasha. They both blushed and then Kagome asked, "Is that better?"

Inuyasha smiled, "much," and said, "Night Kags"

Kagome gasped, but smiled and said, "Good night." soon after they fell asleep in each others arms.

Later the next morning Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the feudal era. When they saw the rest of the gang, Kagome had a lot of explaining to do. She explained the whole story to them, with the exception of the stuff that had happened between her and Inuyasha; she decided she'd tell Sango later, at the hot springs.

"Well," Miroku said finally, after she finished telling her story, "Are you okay with this?"

Everyone looked at her intently, especially Inuyasha.

She smiled at Inuyasha and replied to Miroku's question, "I'm very happy actually, I have no problem being a hanyou."

Sango smiled at her friend, "That's good Kagome."

Miroku smirked at Inuyasha, "Hey, Inuyasha now you won't have to worry about yours and Kagome's babies being quarter-demons." He commented slyly.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned as red as tomatoes. "What?!" they both exclaimed.

Sango took her boomerang to Miroku's head, therefore knocking him unconscious.

"Well shall we get going then?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha answered, "No, I have to train Kagome."

"Huh?" asked Sango, confused.

"She has to learn how to master her powers and how to defend herself," explained Inuyasha.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. How long do you think you'll need?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha smirked and replied, "In Kagome's case, probably a couple hundred years."

"Inuyasha.." said Kagome in the 'I'm gonna sit you' voice.

"Kagome, please don't- started Inuyasha

"SIT!" yelled Kagome.

"Kagome, maybe you shouldn't go with Inuyasha by yourself," said Shippo, "He's not being very nice."

Kagome smiled at Shippo, "I'll be fine, don't worry. Inuyasha and I will be back around lunch."

"Okay, Kagome," responded Sango.

Kagome started to walk away, but then turned around a called, "Inuyasha, hurry up, we don't have all day you know!"

"Feh, women!" muttered Inuyasha, as he got up. _I think I'm starting to rub off on her, _he thought

"I heard that!" Kagome yelled back as she continued on her away.

Inuyasha grunted and then followed after Kagome.

"Are you sure we shouldn't follow them?" asked Shippo.

"No, Kagome can handle Inuyasha just fine." Commented Miroku, "Plus I think there's something going on with those two, they both seem different today."

"So you noticed it too," said Sango, before knocking Miroku unconscious again because his hand got a little to close to her but and going inside to prepare lunch.

"Idoit," stated Shippo, and then went inside to help Sango.

"Kagome, slow down!" yelled Inuyasha, as he raced after her, cursing at her newfound speed.

Kagome shouted back, "No way, this is too much fun! You want to stop me; you'll have to catch me!"

Inuyasha smirked, as he thought, _So she thinks she can out run me…it's kinda cute, _and then begin to chase after her.

_Crap, he's still so fast! At this rate he'll catch me in no time, _thought Kagome, trying to go faster, but Inuyasha was gaining on her fast. Kagome glanced behind her and saw that Inuyasha wasn't behind her anymore, _where'd he go? _Kagome asked herself.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped out in front of her; unfortunately she didn't see him until about two seconds before she collided with him. Inuyasha fell backwards and Kagome fell on top of him. What was even sadder was the fact that neither of them had seen the hill, so they both ended up tumbling down it.

"You idiot!" screamed Kagome, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She glared angrily at Inuyasha.

"Sorry Kags," apologized Inuyasha._ She never stays mad at me when I apologize, _he thought.

And he was right, Kagome smiled at him and said, "It's okay Inuyasha."

At that moment, they both realized the very intimate position they were in. Kagome was laying with her back on the ground, with Inuyasha hovering right above her. They both went bright red, and then Inuyasha bent down close to Kagome's ear and whispered, "Kagome.."

"Yes Inuyasha.." she said in a slightly more seductive tone than she wanted.

"I smell lunch!" he stated, as he got up and sniffed the air.

Kagome lay there stunned, _he..he..he.._was all her mind could think.

"Come let's go!" Inuyasha urged as he held out his hand to help her up.

"What about training me?" inquired Kagome, taking his hand.

"You have me to protect you, so don't worry about training we'll get to that later," answered Inuyasha, "Like after lunch."

Kagome sighed, but followed Inuyasha back to camp while still holding onto his hand.

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	5. Heat and Mating Season

**Disclaimer: I don't any Inuyasha characters.**

**Note: **_**Inuyasha's demon side talking (to Inuyasha)**_

**Chapter Five: Heat and Mating Season**

_Damn, why does she have to look so damn good? _Inuyasha thought to himself, as he stared at Kagome.

It had been just over a month since Kagome and become a half demon, things were basically back to normal with Inuyasha and Kagome. They were headed south after a jewel shard rumor.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's back, _that skirt is too short..._ he thought and started to drool, _I'd love nothing more than, to rip it off of her and then-_

Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha did you know you're drooling?" inquired Shippo, interrupting Inuyasha's X-rated fantasy.

"Shut-up!" yelled Inuyasha, as he wiped the drool of his face and then knocked Shippo over the head.

"Kagome, Inuyasha hurt me!" cried Shippo, as he rubbed his head.

Kagome turned around and smiled innocently at Inuyasha, "Please, don't be mean to Shippo, Inuyasha." She said sweetly.

"Feh" Inuyasha responded, and then moved as far away from Kagome as possible. _What's wrong with me? For the past couple days, I can't stop thinking about Kagome and whenever she comes near me I just want to pounce on her. _He glanced at her again and felt his demon side almost take over, _**let me out you idiot! You know you want to! **_Inuyasha demon side yelled. _No way, I won't let you hurt Kagome- __**Just admit it you want Kagome? **__I never- __**Don't lie to me, I'm in your head! **__Fine, yes! I want to mate with Kagome!! __**So now that you know it, do it! **__Never, I said I wouldn't hurt Kagome! __**We wouldn't hurt her, she'd want to if you asked her. **__No, because I promised Kikyo I'd go to hell with her. __**What does that have to do with anything?! **__Shut-up! You're sounding like Kagome! __**You mean I'm making sense! God, you're stupid, letting her go!! Idiot!!**_

_Fuck off!! __**No, I'm gonna take over and mate Kagome, if you're not! **__No way, I'll never let you! __**You can resist me forever! **_

Just then a whirlwind came into view.

_Fuck! That damn wolf is here! _Cursed Inuyasha.

Koga appeared through the whirlwind and immediately gawked at Kagome, "Kagome, what happened to you?" he asked in shock.

"I found out awhile back that I was actually a half demon. I had a spell on me keeping me in human form all this time, but on my eighteenth birthday the spell was broken," explained Kagome.

Koga nodded and then came up right up to Kagome, put a hand around her waist and then pulled her close to him, "Ah, so my nose was right, you are in heat."

"HEAT?!" exclaimed everyone in unison.

_Heat? Wait I remember my mother mentioning something about that once…_then the light bulb went off in Inuyasha's head.

"Very demon..or half demon female goes in heat twice a year, but it's only during mating season that it has an effect on us males," explained Koga as he stared at Kagome's chest.

Kagome did her best to push Koga away, as she remarked, "What about Inuyasha and Miroku, they're fine."

"It's only demon males, human males aren't affected." Koga replied, as he kept a tight hold on Kagome.

_So that's why I feel this way, _Inuyasha thought to himself. _**Well that's part of reason, but you wouldn't be so affected by it, if you weren't so love with her. **_

"What about Inuyasha? He fine and he's part demon," said Kagome, _and why isn't he ripping me away from Koga like he usually does._

_Mutt must have it bad if he won't even take Kagome away from me. Bet he can't even touch her right now, without almost losing it, _mused Koga. _I don't really want to mate with Kagome, I've already mated with Ayame, but if I can't have Kagome she needs the next best thing. _He thought looking at Inuyasha, _but he'll have to work for her. _"Are you sure he's fine?" asked Koga.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, he looked as though he was fighting with himself.

_**Damn it let me out!! **__No, fuck off!! __**No, you fuck off!! **__Shut-up and get out of my head!! __**Never, I want Kagome!! **__So do I but I can't do that to Kikyo. __**Screw Kikyo, are you really going to let Koga hold her like that?! **_Inuyasha looked at Kagome in Koga's arms; she was looking at him with concern and love in her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

_Shit, her saying my name even affects me, _thought Inuyasha.

Kagome broke free of Koga's hold and ran over to Inuyasha, _What wrong with him? It can't be because of this mating season thing..can it?_

_Fuck, I can barely control it..__**That's it I'm almost out!!**_

"Hey mutt, give me back my mate!" yelled Koga, _that should do it._

_HIS MATE?! NEVER!! _Then Inuyasha demon side took over.

"PREPARE TO DIE WOLF!!" shouted Inuyasha's demon side.

Thought Kagome, _what?! Why did he change?! He still has Tessaiga! _

_Shoot, I should have known that would happen, _Koga mentally slapped himself, _time to go, _and with that he left in a whirlwind.

"Good he's gone," Inuyasha demon side said, "Now to deal with these others," as he looked at Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala.

Kagome noticed and shouted, "Everyone get out of here, now!!"

They all hopped on Kilala, but Sango asked, "What about you Kagome?"

"I'll be fine; I don't think he'll hurt me." She replied, "Now go!"

Sango nodded and Kilala took off and headed back to Kaede's village.

"Thanks, I don't think he would have liked it if I killed them," stated Inuyasha's demon side.

Kagome didn't respond, _what am I going to do?!_

"You look sexier as a half demon, than you do as a human," remarked demon Inuyasha, "my other half thinks so too."

"Thanks," she said.

He moved closer to her, until her had pinned her against a tree.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Kagome, in a frighten voice.

Inuyasha's demon side looked her in the eyes, "Nothing, you don't want me to."

Kagome sighed with relief.

Inuyasha demon side continued, "But I'm offering a chance for you to mate with Inuyasha. He won't do it, so I'm offering it instead."

"No." Kagome said flatly, "I wouldn't do anything, if Inuyasha didn't want to."

Inuyasha's demon side chuckled and replied, "But he does want to, I couldn't have taken over if he didn't want me to on some level."

"Really?" asked Kagome hopefully.

"Yes," he answered.

Kagome looked him hard in the eyes, they were blood red, but she could see part of the real Inuyasha there. _A chance to be with Inuyasha, should I do it? _She thought, _yes, then I'll always have something to remember him by.._She smiled seductively at him, "Well then, let's go find a nice private place."

Inuyasha's demon grinned, picked her up bridal style and took off in the air.

**Well what do think? There will be no lemons in this story, so don't ask and if you don't like them, then you don't have to worry about skipping the next chapter. Please review, more reviews I get, faster I update!**

**Until next time, **

**amanda hopeless romantic **


	6. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**Chapter Six: The Morning After**

The next morning Kagome woke up before Inuyasha. _I better leave, before he wakes up, _she thought, as she got dressed and then left the cave where she and Inuyasha had spent the night together.

It didn't take her too long to find the others

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Sango, "When you didn't come back last night, we wondered if Inuyasha..

Kagome smiled, "I'm fine Sango really." She assured her friend, "..but um let's go to the hot springs."

Sango looked at her for a moment, _so something did happen, _she thought and then nodded.

"What about Inuyasha?" inquired Shippo.

"He'll come back soon, now let's go Sango," said Kagome and went in the direction of the spring.

Sango shrugged at Miroku and Shippo, before following after Kagome.

"What happened Kagome?" Sango asked, after they'd been in the water for awhile.

"Oh, Sango," she cried, as tears fell from her eyes, "I took complete advantage of Inuyasha.!"

"You did?! What?!" Sango exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"I..I..I..had sex with Inuyasha!" she screamed and then cried even harder.

"What?!" exclaimed Sango, and then a thought crossed her mind so she asked, "He didn't force you did he?"

"No, he asked..well his demon form anyway.." explained Kagome

"I'm not quite following Kagome," said Sango, confused.

So Kagome proceed to tell her everything that occurred between her and Inuyasha lately (with the exception of the more intimate details).

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone, Sango," told her friend, after she finished her story.

"Of course." She assured her friend, _I wonder if I should tell Miroku though._

Later when they came back, Kagome found that Inuyasha was now back, _what am I supposed to say to him?_

_**Hi is a good place to start, **_mentioned her conscience.

"Hey," she said to Inuyasha, and light blush spread across her face.

"Kagome, what happened last night?" Inuyasha asked, "I don't remember anything."

_Great, straight to the hard questions, _Kagome thought and then sighed, "Well Inuyasha…you see-

"Wait, you smell funny." Inuyasha interrupted her.

"What? I just took a bath." Kagome said.

He moved closer to her and sniffed her, "No..you smell..pregnant.." he stated.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone (expect Inuyasha, who still didn't realize what he had just said).

_No this can't happen!! _Kagome thought horrified

"Yup, you're definitely pregnant." He said again…and then he realized what he had said and lost it, "What the fuck Kagome?! How'd you get pregnant?!"

Everyone gave Inuyasha weird looks, so Inuyasha rephrased his words, "Who got you pregnant?!"

"Hmm.." _Damn, what am I supposed to say?! _

_**Don't ask me…**_

"Wait, I was in demon form last night, I didn't.." Inuyasha's voice drifted off.

_Shit, Kagome think of something! He's figuring it out..hurry say something. _"It wasn't you Inuyasha." Was all she could think of to say.

"You went to that wimpy wolf didn't you," accused Inuyasha.

"SIT!!" yelled Kagome.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed for a couple seconds and then blew apart.

"What the hell?" asked Inuyasha looking down at where his necklace used to be, "Not that I'm complaining," he said, as he smirked at Kagome.

_Why'd that happen? Could it be because of the baby? _Kagome asked herself

_**How should I know? **_

_Oh, we're in for one hell of a nine months, _Sango thought and sighed heavily.

_Oh this is gonna be fun, _mused Miroku.

**Until next time, **

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	7. Thoughts and Reflections

**I'm very sorry it took me so long to update! I've just been very busy over the past couples days. I hope the updates will be faster from now on though. For now though I'm leaving you with a short chapter, due to lack of inspiration and I wanted to give you something until I get some good inspiration.**

-_Someone's thoughts_-

_**-Someone's conscience**_ _**or in Inuyasha's case his demon side**_-

**Chapter 7- Thoughts and Reflections**

Kagome sat on the top of a grassy hill, the events of the past hour replaying in her head.

-1 hour ago-

"You went to that wimpy wolf didn't you," accused Inuyasha.

"SIT!!" yelled Kagome.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed for a couple seconds and then blew apart.

"What the hell?" asked Inuyasha looking down at where his necklace used to be, "Not that I'm complaining," he said, as he smirked at Kagome.

A moment later Inuyasha continued, "Ha, you have no power over me anymore wench!"

"..but why?" inquired Miroku, "I mean, what has changed since the last time she sa-

Miroku was cut off as Sango kissed him.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kilala, and even Miroku just stood there, motionless.

"Sango.." whispered Miroku, when Sango had released him.

Sango blushed when she realized everyone was staring at her, "I..um.." she stammered, _Nice going Sango! What the hell were you thinking?! It was kind of nice though..wait, what the am I thinking! This Miroku!_

"Who's the father, Kagome?!" yelled Inuyasha, completely forgetting about Sango and Miroku.

"No Inuyasha!" she yelled back, "For once in your life just leave me alone!"

"Not when it's something like this!" he countered.

"Inuyasha! No!" her eyes filled with tears, "..just..leave me alone..please.."

"Fine.." and with that he took off.

A moment later she ran off crying.

Now after about an hour of crying she was calm, so she tried to figure out what to do.

_Okay, I'm pregnant.._

_**..with Inuyasha's baby.**_

_I had sex with Inuyasha.._

_**..without his knowledge.**_

_I love him and he loves me.._

_**..but he told you that because of Kikyo, you two couldn't be more than friends.**_

_His demon side said that he wanted to be with me.._

_**..but Inuyasha didn't want to do it because he wouldn't be able to leave you then.**_

_You're not making me feel any better!_

_**That's not my job.**_

_God, he'd never leave if he knew.._

-With Inuyasha-

_What the hell is her problem?!_

…

_Why won't she tell me?!_

…

_Better yet, why is she pregnant in the first place?!_

…

_I mean, I know we can't be together, but still.._he sighed and then realized something.

_Hey, why aren't you voicing your opinion like always?_

…

_What's up with you? I thought you'd be pretty pissed about this. You're the one who wanted who wanted to be with Kagome so bad._

_**Okay, first I don't always voice my opinion, sometimes I just prefer to stay quiet and second, you and I both equally wanted to mate with Kagome, thank-you very much.**_

_Well..maybe you're right, but still..aren't you mad?!_

_**Ah..**_

_..what do you know that I don't?_

_**Oh, nothing..**_

_You're lying! What's going on?!_

_**Nothing!**_

_Tell me!_

_**NO!**_

_Gah! Why won't anyone tell me anything?!_

_**..because you don't need to know yet..just..go comfort Kagome right now..**_

_Why should I?_

_**If you do, she's more likely to tell you who the father is later. You just need to let her know you expect the situation and will do whatever you can to help her.**_

_Well I was going to do that!_

_**You're doing a horrible job of it right now, just so you know.**_

_Fuck off! I just wanted to know who the father was.._and with that he went off to look for Kagome.

**Until next time,**

**amanda hopeless romantic**


End file.
